


Youngblood

by StuckysWolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad English, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Heavy Angst, Hurt Remus Lupin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Sirius Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckysWolfstar/pseuds/StuckysWolfstar
Summary: There was a time when Sirius and Remus where young and in love.But maybe not anymore.





	Youngblood

<"Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die">

Thin scarred hands gasping soft dark locks, large rough hands resting on sharp scarred hip bones, a pair of soft pink lips moving together in harmony.

Two boys giving each other the love they deserved .

With a sigh the dark haired boy pulled apart from the kiss.  
"Moony"

"Padfoot"

"Do... do you love me?"

The boy with straw colored hair tilted his head to the side.  
"What? Why are you asking that? You know I do." A confused look on his face.

"I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Sirius... I'll love til' the day I die "

Sirius' smiled and once again their lips collided.

\---------------------------------------

<"Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name">

"You've been always with me, you'd always loved me. You are my pup, my baby, my love, my soulmate and I love you babe."

A tear made it's way down Sirius' cheek and he laughed while hugging his boyfriend. "I'm your baby and you are also my baby. I love you."

The boys loved each other and for them that was the only thing that mattered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
<" Lately our conversations end like it's the last goodbye">

" Sirius, I don't know. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want my friends to get hurt either. You know I love you but I can't trust you anymore. You are a Black after all."

"What the hell Moony?!" Sirius yelled tugging his dark locks "I've been nothing but loyal to all you guys and now you say that, just because you can't get over a prank I did four years ago a prank I apologized for!"

Sirius started to walk across the room biting his lip, trying to stop the tears from getting out.

"I don't know what to think Remus, I love you guys to much for you to believe I would betray y'all. "

"Yeah, but you still believe I would. "

And that was the last thing the straw haired boy said to the other that day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

< "Yeah, one of us gets too drunk and calls about a hundred times">

The order missions where getting more hard and exhausting and they were even harder because sometimes they had to work with peaple who weren't thier friends. 

That night Sirius and another four aurors went to a village that had been attacked by Death Eaters. They had to fix things ann erase people's memories. It wasn't that difficult but he missed his friends and boyfriend (if he could still call Remus that).

At the moment he was sitting in a muggle bar drinking tequila. He and Moony had been fighting lately, the last time he had seen him was in the order meeting one week ago. He knew Remus was alright but he still missed him a lot. He missed him with all his soul.

"Ah, fuck it." Sirius got up feeling dizzy after drinking like 15? Shots of tequila. He didn't know. 

The dark haired boy walked out the bar and went to the telephone cabin that was in the sidewalk. He entered it and immediately inserted some muggle coins and marked Remus' number. Hoping that the boy was home.

Beeeep

Beeeeep

Beeeeeep

"Hullo"

Sirius smiled while clutching the telephone." Hiya Moony, I miss yoooouuuu." The boy started laughing and continued saying those words." My moons, mine. I miss you and I love you. You don't love me anymore Moony? I can't even see you, I can't kiss you, please baby... "Say you want me back in your life"

"What? I.. I..Sirius you are drunk again and right now I can't handle you, sorry.

And well Remus ended the call, leaving Sirius drunk and with a broken heart. Again

\-------------

<" So who you been calling, baby, nobody could take my place  
When you're looking at those strangers, hope to God you see my face">

Time had past, James, Lily and Sirius died. Remus felt alone even with his wife Nymphadora beside him.

He still remembered how his relationship with Sirius was before the first war, he felt bad at how they ended. 

After all Sirius was his baby, his soulmate. He loved Tonks and he even felt happy with her but nobody could ever take Sirius' place. And that made Remus feel like a bad person.

He wished he didn't see Sirius' face when he looked at Tonks.

He felt bad when he remembered Sirius' touch on his body, his kisses, his warm body underneath him when they made love.

He knew it was wrong, he had a wife and he is going to be a father in a few weeks. But, the love felt for Sirius will never die. He'll love him till the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and English is not my first language but I hope you guys like this!
> 
> I accept feedback and english writing classes. Lol.


End file.
